Warrior Rising: A Dark-Hunter FanFic
by aLeXaNdRaSaInSbUrY
Summary: Alex was brutally murdered by a Daimon. Now she has been given a chance at revenge. Artemis and a reluctant Acheron, offer her the position at becoming a Dark Hunter. Will she take it, or let it slip through her fingers? Rated M for mature language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so I really hope you enjoy it. I really like all of Sherrilyn Kenyon's work. The Dark Hunter universe is my absolute favorite. All rights and DH characters belong to Mrs. Kenyon. All original characters are of my own creation. Please rate and review. I hope you enjoy it! On with the story! _

It was the eve of my 21st birthday and, I had nothing to do.

Well what can you expect when you move to a completely different country? I've only had time to make a few acquaintances and unpack my things. So far New Orleans wasn't that bad. Maybe a little creepy, but the change of atmosphere was wonderful.

I needed to get a fresh start. After losing my mother, I couldn't bear living in the same place. With all the sympathetic whispers and glances, I couldn't handle it.

New Orleans seemed like a great place to start. It was as far away from Canada as I was willing to go. I could still keep in contact with my distant family, if I chose too, but still have my space if I needed it.

I sighed as I continued to organize my clothes in the proper drawers. It was the first time living on my own. I would have to get used to it, I guess. You'd think I would be used to it. It had been just my mother and I for years. My father had left in a drunken rampage, and when he tried to come back, on hands and knees, my mother showed him the door. As lonely as it was growing up, my mother had tried to make the best of it. God, I missed her. I could still see the way her face lit up with her smile, or the way her golden hair glowed in the sun light.

My cell phone ringing broke me from my day dream.

"Hello?" I said, while struggling to keep it in my shaky hand.

"Hey, girl! This is Alex right? It's Janine!" A perky voice answered.

Janine? My mind quickly scrambled for a face.

After a moment of silence, she said, "From Apartment 103? We met at the tenant's office yesterday."

"Right! Sorry, my mind has been a little scattered."

She laughed. "Listen, I remember you mentioning it's your birthday today! So, happy birthday! You're 21 right?"

"Yes. Wait how did you get my number?"

"Oh, I was being a little nosy yesterday. Sue me. Anyways, I group of my friends and I are going to this club and I would love it, if you came with us!"

"Err…I don't know..."

"Oh, come on! Don't be a shut in. It'll give you a chance to meet new people. Plus there would be alcohol!

I sighed. She had a point. "Alright, what time?"

Janine squealed. "I will meet you down stairs in, say, 20 minutes?"

"Okay."

"See you!" She hung up.

What was going to wear?

"See? Isn't this fun?"

Janine had to yell out over the music to be heard. The club that she had taken me too was called Pitfall. It was dingy and hot, with loud music and lots of people. I had managed to find a semi short dress. It was my favorite color of purple and it hugged my body in all the right places. It was hard finding nice dresses that don't make you look like a doll, when you're only 5"3. My blond hair was clipped back. It was so poker straight that I couldn't do anything with it anyways. I had managed to find my makeup, stashed away in a box. Tonight I just put on some brown eye shadow to high light my blue eyes.

"Do you want another drink?" Janine shouted again.

I looked down at my cooler and shook my head. I didn't feel like drinking. Janine shrugged her slim shoulders and glanced at the dance floor. Her three friends, whose names escape me, were all grinding with some guys on the dance floor. Having been a wall flower for most of my life, I didn't mind sitting and watching everybody's drinks. Janine, however, looked miserable.

"Why don't you go dance?" I suggested.

She glanced over at me. "No! I invited you here; I am going to hang out with you." Her eyes said she'd rather be dancing.

"Go. I'll be fine. That blond guy has been staring at you for the past ten minutes."

Janine swiveled her head in his direction. Catching his eye, he sent her a charming smile.

"He is cute, isn't he?" She said dreamily.

"Go. I'll be fine."

With one last glance at me, she hopped off her chair and shimmied her way towards mister tall, blond and beautiful.

Smiling to myself, I began people watching. You could learn a lot about a person, just from their actions and subtle movements. It was one of my favorite past times.

"Guard duty?"

I looked up at the deep voice. A very tall, blond haired man stood to my left. He gave me a mega watt smile.

"Uh…yeah."

He walked a little closer. "What's a pretty girl like you, sitting here on table duty? You should be out, dancing and celebrating."

There was something very feral about his smile. It was like it was almost to perfect. Something in my stomach was telling me to run.

"I'm good. I like table duty."

He moved a little closer. He was really creeping my personal bubble.

"Why don't you dance with me? Maybe a drink?"

_**Danger. Red Alert!**_ My mind screamed at me.

"No, thank you." I said as politely as I could.

His face changed. He began scowling.

"You should be grateful I even talk to you, mortal. You should kiss the ground I walk on."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me from my chair. I frantically looked around for Janine. Where was she?

"Hey! Let her go."

My body was washed with relief at her voice. She had Mr. Tall with her. One look at him and the blond gremlin let go of my wrist.

"Come on, Alex. We are out of here!"

We quickly made our way out of the club and into the cool night air.

"What was that guy's problem?" Janine said.

"I don't know. I just said I didn't want to dance." I sulked.

"Some people." Janine shook her head." Let's walk a little ways. It's such a beautiful night out."

We headed down the dark street, towards the transit station. She was right; it was a nice night out. We chatted for a couple minutes, as we walked along the sidewalk. A chill crept up my spine.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" She asked.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder. No one was following us, but why did I get the distinct feeling of being watched.

"No. I'm fine." I quickly replied.

As we continued our walk, the tightness in my stomach was growing.

"Look, we can call a cab if you like. Of course we would have to split the cost." Janine said mildly.

"No, really that's ok-"

Before I had a chance to finish my sentence, someone grabbed me and threw me into a nearby alley. Janine screamed. I stood up, only to be thrown against a wall. Mr. Blond Gremlin stalked towards me.

"You should have taken my invitation."

His eyes began to glow a sickening red. His opened his mouth to reveal two sharp incisors.

"What the –"

He lunged and sank his teeth into my neck. I started to scream, but he put his hand against my mouth to muffle it. I tried my hardest to fight him off, but he was to strong. I glanced over, to see Janine running in the opposite direction. My vision began to blur, as he continued sucking on my neck. I felt so tired.

"Shit. We got to go man!"

Mr. Blond Gremlin let me fall to the ground with a thud. I was too weak to move. I lifted my eyes to see who had spoken. Mr. Blond model, the guy Janine had been dancing with.

"The stupid bitch called the cops. We got to get out of here, or Stryker will have our asses. I don't want it to be like last time."

"I'm almost finished."

"Just kill her. You can get another soul later."

With blood, my blood, dripping from his mouth, Gremlin smiled down at me.

"Remember that Braemir sent you to Hades."

With a flash, he stabbed me through the heart with a pocket knife. The pain was white hot and, seemed to last forever. In my last few moments of life, I couldn't help think of my mother, and the anger I had towards this man…creature. It wasn't fair. I wanted revenge,

With one last breath, everything around me went dark.

**Author's Note:**_ Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! (Queue dramatic music) I know this one was really long, but when I get the writing bug, I could write for hours! I really hope you enjoyed it. What will happen to Alex next? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 to find out! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Well, here's chapter 2! I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Thank you to Bruja1775 for my very first review! All rights on DH characters go to Sherrilyn Kenyon. Story and AC characters are my own :) As always, please enjoy._

Fire. That would be the word to describe how I felt. I had no idea where I was, or even if I was alive, but I knew I felt. That's a good sign, isn't it?

The fire started in my heart, and seemed to spread as I became more aware. Where was I?

"Arise, mortal. Face your Goddess."

The mysterious voice caressed my body like silk.

"Arise, and face your new life."

That seemed to lift the weight off of my eye lids and, I slowly opened my eyes.

I was in, what seemed, to be a dark cabin, with a single stream of light. I cowered away from the light, as it hurt my eyes.

"Do you know who you are?" The mysterious spoke again.

"Yes." I hesitated," at least I think so."

I turned my head from side to side. Who has spoken? I couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Basque in my presence, mortal," The sing song voice said, "for it may be the last time, we ever speak."

It was if the darkness quivered and shimmered. A tall woman, with hair the color of flames, emerged from it. It was if she was chiseled from marble.

"Do you know who I am?" She said.

"Um, not a clue." I said stupidly.

"Typical. Mortals have no sense of memory." She sneered." Allow me to refresh yours. I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, and your soul cried out to me. A cry of revenge. I have answered that call."

What? I don't remember saying anything….perhaps it was my anger?

"It was not only your anger of the mind, but your soul screamed from the agony of a wrong doing. I am here to offer you that chance of revenge. I only ask one simple thing in return."

"And what would that be?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. No, _Why me? It's so unfair."_ She smiled.

There was something about her that was alluring and disgusting, all at the same time. My mind wanted to pin point it, but my heart was intrigued by the aspect of revenge.

"What is it?" I asked again.

She glided over, to stand in front of me.

"For the single act of wrong doing, done to you, I will give you the chance of a single act of revenge. All I ask in return is servitude to me. To bring down the illness that is Daimons. You will no longer hunger, or thirst. You will be invincible and no one will stand in your way. Mortals will kiss the very ground you walk upon." She clenched her fists with passion.

Invincible? Me?

"I-"I started.

"ARTIE!"

A great booming voice, interrupted.

"Look whose joined the party. You're new daddy." Artemis scoffed.

The darkness swirled again. A towering Goth man emerged. His black ensemble gave him the image of badass. He wore his long black hair loose. It had a single red streak in it.

"Artie, you promised. No more." He said sternly.

Artemis sauntered to the man. "I come when the soul calls Acheron. You do not command me."

The two stood toe to toe in a heated staring contest. Her eyes filled with passion, his seemed to be filled with disgust.

Maybe if I just back away, they won't notice me? I took a couple hesitant steps back.

"Stay mortal!" Her voice boomed, "Make your choice!"

The Goth man, Acheron, turned to look at me. It was if his eyes were pleading.

Ok…I needed to think about this. Servitude to Artemis, which sounded badass…, .or...let that bastard get away. He could do it to someone else. The risk was too much.

"I," The look I got from Acheron gave me pause.

"Hurry, mortal. I have no time for dalliances." Artemis sneered.

With a mixture of feelings, I boldly said, "I accept."

Artemis turned to me, with a feral smile. She glided over to me and, placed her hand on my right shoulder. White hot pain exploded from her touch. It was like I was being killed all over again. It was like she had pulled my entire being, from her touch. And then….nothing.

It took me a couple of minutes to get my bearings. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the alley way.

"What?"

"You have 24 hours to exact your revenge. I shall call upon you, when the time is up. Do not was this gift, mortal." Artemis's voice boomed through the air.

Then silence. I slid down to the cool concrete, with my back against a wall. How was supposed to get revenge on this guy? I wasn't strong, I wasn't brave. I had to come up with something quick. Otherwise, I may very well miss the only opportunity to make a life time of servitude worth it.

**Author's Note: **_I hope you liked it! It's getting pretty good. I need to think of creative ways to string this Blond Gremlin up by his toes (MUAHAHAH)….(Cough)(Cough) Anyways, every rate and review makes me smile :) Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! This one took me a little longer to write than planned. I didn't realize planning someone's demise took a lot of brain power. I really wanted to do Alex a justice…and making having to deal with Artemis for all eternity seem worth it. Anyways, every read and review counts! As always, enjoy!_

The cool night breeze was a nice relief against my flushed skin. What the hell was I going to do?

24 hours seemed like a lot in retrospect, but it seemed to flow by me, like a waterfall. Leaning my head against the building, I looked up to the night sky. It was a clear night, and the stars shone brightly. I needed to come up with and fast.

I'd never actually expected to get revenge. My emotions got the better of me. But here I was. The bastard wouldn't get away with it. Well…..I wasn't going to get anywhere just sitting here. Standing up, I brushed myself off and, tentatively stepped out into the street. There didn't appear to be many people. How long was I "dead"?

I retraced my steps towards the dance club. The alley where I had been killed wasn't that far away, so why didn't anybody hear the commotion? As I came upon the entrance, I noticed the lineup of people, waiting to get in.

"Come on man! We've been standing here for over an hour."

It was the same bouncer, from the night of my birthday. My gut told me to get in there. As I walked up, I started thinking up ways to get in the club.

"Excuse me? I really need to get back in."

The bouncer just kept looking ahead.

"Hello? Didn't you hear me? I need to get in the club. I can pay a cover charge."

Still no response. I wasn't sure if he was deliberately ignoring me, or if he was deaf.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing. I poked his arm. Still no response. I wondered if I could just waltz right in.

When I stepped past him, towards the door, he made no move to stop me. Actually, no one did. Perhaps they couldn't see me?

Best not to dwell on it, I told myself. I opened the door and walked into the stuffy atmosphere of the club.

The pulsed with the beat from the DJ. Bodies squished up and grinding to the music. I felt so out of place, but I knew he was here. Scanning the crowd, it wasn't hard to spot him. Being tall and very blond, did have some disadvantages.

Mr. Blond Gremlin was chatting up a petite brunette. It brought me back to the night I had met him, although this girl seemed to be more responsive to his advances.

There was no way I would be able to do it here. Too many people, not enough space. I would have to wait it out and see if he'd leave. I really hope that girl didn't go with him. I surveyed the crowd as I waited; was it like this when I was here the first time?

"You need a drink?"

I turned my head towards the bar. The bar tender was looking straight at me.

"Me?"

"No, the troll behind you," He said sarcastically.

He stood with his head cocked to one side, his shaggy brown hair falling in front of his green eyes.

"Err, no thank you." I said nervously. How can he see me?

"Comes with the territory, babe. Artemis suck you into it?"

"What?"

He gave me a hard stare. "You must be new. First hunt?"

"First hunt?" I needed to focus; my eyes glanced in Gremlin's direction.

He noticed my gaze. "Hmm. Maybe it's the revenge stage? Well, you better not make a mess of my club, kitten. The name is Samuel.

"Ahh...Alex."

"Hmm, seems pretty tame for a Dark Hunter name. You must be new. Like I said, don't mess up my club." After one more look for emphasis, he went to the other side of the bar to help a group of girls.

Shaking my head, I turned back to look for Mr. Gremlin. He wasn't there. My heart leapt into my throat.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

"Oh stop it you."

The high pitch laugh caught my attention. Whipping around, I spotted the petite brunette from earlier, clinging to Gremlin's arm. After another couple moments, of whispering, the couple exited the bar.

_I better act fast._

I was out the door like lightening, trying to push my way through the crowd of drunken youth. I craned my head over the crowd, to see him ushering her towards the alley.

I stopped a few paces away and took a deep breath. _You can do this,_ I told myself. _Think badass. _

I stepped around the side of the building to peer into the dark alley. There they were, necking like teenagers. At least that's what it would have looked like to any old passer, but I knew what he was doing. The way her hand dangled from the side, the awkward position of her neck.

"Must be a favorite place of yours," I stated loudly.

His head whipped up. His eyes had gone a dangerous black color, and his fangs dripped and ugly red color. For a moment, his eyes went wide with shock, then narrowed.

"Remember me?"

He looked me up and down, and then shrugged. "All meals look the same." He then turned back to the brunette.

_I can do this._ "I bet none of them came back from the dead, to kick your sorry ass."

That got his attention. He dropped the girl, like she was a sack of rocks. She hit the ground with a sickening thump. He brought himself to his full height, trying to seem intimidating, I imagine. It had no effect.

"Braemir was it? I remember you to be a lot handsomer. Oh well, people usually are ugly in real life."

He snarled. "You insolent maggot. I shall tear the very flesh from your bones."

"Bring it on." I snarled right back.

I didn't even get a chance to blink, when he lunged. He sent me flying and my back smacked against the wall. It knocked the wind out of me.

_Come on. Pull out those self defense classes you had._

I brought my elbow down on the back of his neck. He screamed, but let go. I danced away from him and looked over my shoulder. The brunette was still passed out.

"I shall drink your blood dry and dance on your corpse."

"Shut up!"

We continued to exchange blows for what seemed like forever. With his size, his punches were hard, but I managed to deflect some of them. I was growing tired, but so was he. A wave of dizziness came over me and I stumbled.

" I shall have y-y-ou" He stuttered.

It would seem he was getting tired as well.

"The sun! Curse you." He screeched.

He spun on his heel and tried to run. He stumbled and fell. I took my chance and jumped on his back. He kicked and screamed, but I held tight.

"The sun shall kill us both." He pleaded.

"So be it." If I was going to die (again), I was going to take him with me. Another wave of dizziness over took me. It was stronger this time. I faltered enough for him to throw me off. He got up and began to run again. When he rounded the corner, he exploded in a cloud of golden dust.

My breathing became heavier. This was it. My final release.

My vision was going in and out…. Just before I passed out, a dark figure entered my vision.

"Sleep now, Dark Hunter. All shall be revealed, in good time."

**Author's Note:** _Ok, so it might not have been a great, long fight, but I thought she kicked Daimon ass. I hope you liked it too! Ciao! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! It's been a while since I posted anything, so for that, I apologize. I had a bit of writers block (curse you!) But now, hopefully things are back in full swing! This chapter is going to be more flash backs and adjustments, to her new life as a DH. As always, I don't own any of the DH characters, but the originals are of my own creation. Please enjoy!_

The first thing I felt was comfort. A feeling, of which, I haven't felt in a long time. I stretched gingerly, still keeping my eyes closed. The bedding was soft and warm and the room around me was silent. I felt at peace, like I had before my mother's death.

Perhaps it was all a wild, crazy dream? My hope rose with the thought. Maybe I was sleeping in on a Saturday, and my mom had yet to wake me. I could picture her now.

"_Sweetheart, you have to get up! Come on, lazy bones! You can't sleep a beautiful day away!"_

Her voice haunted me. The memory was so fresh, I could almost hear it. She would always make pancakes on weekends. It had become a tradition, because when my parents split up, I was only a child. To make things easier, my mom would make weekend breakfasts on weekdays. For a six year old, that was heaven, but after a month of that, we were both becoming sick of pancakes. The thought brought a smile to my face, even now.

But…All good things must come to an end.

_Time to face reality, _I told myself.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes to survey my surrounding. I had been sleeping on a king sized bed, complete with a four poster bed frame, dark blue sheets and dark red comforter. The walls and floor were a dark shade of wood. It reminded me of a castle. Pushing the comforter off of me, I sat up. I rolled my head from side to side. Nothing seemed to be broken, or bruised. I felt like myself… strange.

My feet touched the floor with a soft thud. I made my way out of the room and down a dimly lit hallway. I strained my ears to hear anything. After a couple moments, I emerged into a great hall type area. It reminded me of a royal meeting place. The floors and walls were the same dark wood as the room I had been sleeping in. Small candle holders held lit candles along the walls. At the end of the room, there was an empty throne. I slowly approached a window to peer out. I could hardly see anything.

"Not much of a view is it?"

I whipped around. A tall, blond haired man was leaning against the door.

"You sure get tired of it, really fast. Names Urian, by the way."

He pushed himself off the door frame and wandered over in my directions.

"Boss man should be back soon. You're safe here… if the boredom doesn't kill you."

I continued to stare at him. He had the same features as the Gremlin did; tall, sharp blue eyes, blond hair. I didn't know whether or not I could trust him.

He must have caught my stare. "Do I frighten you? Boo!" He wiggled his fingers at me.

"No…It's just that…" I stammered, "You remind me of someone."

"Hrmph. Must be my good looks." He walked towards a chair and plopped down.

"What's your story, sweet cheeks? Sold your soul, cause you're mad at daddy?"

I scowled. "No."

"The shoes you wanted were taking by some slut?"

"No." I growled.

"Do you speak more than one word? Come on doll face, you've peeked my curiosity."

"Would you stop? I was killed, alright? I had my neck practically torn out, I then was stabbed. When I finally had the bastard, he exploded into dust and I was nearly burned alive. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" I said through clenched teeth. I took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed my hands. I didn't even realize I had been clenching them.

He held his hands up, as surrender. "Well that's good. I mean, not good that that shitty stuff happened, but that you at least had a valid reason for signing your life away."

"You know about the Dark Hunter stuff?"

"Know it? I've lived it. The Dark Hunters hunt my people, well, what used to be my people." His face got a shadowed look. Hmm, must be a touchy spot.

"Where are we?" I said, glancing back out the dark window.

"We are in the hell that is known as Tartarus. Ash's playground."

"Ash?"

Urian raised his eye brow. "Big, scary, Goth? The dude who carried you here?"

I shook my head.

"Hmm, you must sleep like the dead….err, no pun intended."

"That stunk so bad, I could smell it from across the room."

We both looked up at the deep masculine voice. A very large man, deck out in leather and chains had entered the room.

"I see you're making friends, Urian."

"I can be polite when I want to be." Urian smirked.

The man shook his head and walked over to me. His looks were intimidating enough, but with his height….he was just plain ass scary.

"Acheron." He said.

"Uh…Alex. Have I met you before?" I sounded like an idiot.

"Briefly. I had to attend your…."initiation"."

So that's who was with Artemis.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"He'll save and kick your ass, all in the same minute." Urian piped up.

Ash shot him a glare. "You need to be more careful. You were nearly fried by the time I found you. If you have to remember anything, stay out of the sun. If you got sunburned before, now you'll just fry like bacon."

"Noted, "I nodded.

Ash sighed and looked me up and down, then moved to sit on the throne. He took out a guitar and started to strum it. This was the weirdest scene ever. Two big men, one picking his nails and the other playing guitar like a sulking teenager.

With a sigh of my own, I slumped into the nearest chair. So, I was trapped in a world of darkness. I rubbed my brow, trying to ease my headache.

"So, now what happens?" I asked, as I shut my eyes.

Ash continued to play his guitar, "Well, I thought I would be nice and let you get adjusted to the new you."

"Ha, Ash being nice. Who'd have thought?" Urian laughed.

Ash ignored him, "Or, I could just throw you in head first. Let you find your own way. Although from your "almost getting burned" mishap, I don't recommend it."

I opened my eyes to look at him. He had a set of sun glasses on, so I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"How am I not dead?" I asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Sometimes when a person dies, in a rather violent or shocking way, the soul cries out for revenge. Now, all of the gods can hear them. Almost all of them ignore it."

"Almost?"

"Artemis has never been one to fallow the norm." Urian said, quite bitterly.

"She does like her drama," Ash conquered, "but she uses the souls to her advantage."

"How so?" I asked.

"It's like the Dark Hunters are her own personal army. She uses them to fix her brother's fuck up." Urian scowled.

Ash shook his head. "A long time ago, Apollo thought he could create a "perfect race". He called them Appolites. That didn't turn out so well. They revolted, killed someone important,"

"And now we can't live past 27, unless we want to become a Daimon."

"But, you look older than 27."

Urian looked like he was becoming uncomfortable. "Used to."

"But-"

"I think I'm going to hit the hay." Urian got up and stalked out.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Ash continued to strum his guitar softly, "No, Urian is just a big princess. He's not used to someone pointing out his faults."

"I don't understand." My head began to throb even more.

"When this important person was killed by the first Appolites, Apollo flew into a fit, cursing them to die at the same age as she did. Basically, ripping their very souls from them and any of their offspring. So, in order for them to live past 27, they must consume souls; the souls of mortals."

"You know firsthand. That feeling of emptiness. Although, he didn't finish the job. That's why you are here now. Your soul cried and Artemis answered."

"Ok." I took a deep breath. "Ok."

He set aside his guitar. "For now, I will let you rest. Tomorrow, we are going to meet a couple of people, get you a squire and a weapon."

"A weapon?"

"You're going to have to start somewhere. So rest up, because it's not going to be an easy ride."

It never is.

**A/N**: _Okay, so now it gets down to the nitty gritty. I am so excited! I got my first follower! Thanks MsParthenopeaus! Anywhoo, I hope you liked it!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hey all! Can I just say that this is the longest fanfic I've ever written? No, seriously! I actually am enjoying writing this :) As always, all the DH characters belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon. All other belong to moi! There is a contest for an advanced copy of Styxx, so I am torn between that and this, so I will do my best to update! Enjoy! _

_(ASH'S POV)_

Why did I allow this to happen?

I made Artie promise to never again allow another unfortunate soul to be become a Dark Hunter. But, then again, when has Artemis ever listened to me?

Why did I allow it? I could have brought out the god card, but something made me hesitate. Was it because she looked like…..Ryssa? Maybe in some sick, twisted way, my subconscious wanted to protect her, because I couldn't protect Ryssa. But what kind of protection is making her into a monster?

Protection of the body, sure…..but I've damned her soul.

_(ALEX'S POV)_

"So, just how many Dark Hunters are their?"

It had been a couple of days since I woke up in Tartarus. I'd grown to tolerate Urian. It was either that or stare at the wall.

"Hard to say. Artemis likes to gather lots of different souls from all aspects of time and space."

We were sitting in a grand library. I had always liked to read, so it was a nice change of pace.

"Well, I am glad that I am not the only one."

Urian raised his eyebrow.

"Well, not glad that more people have died horribly, but…like.. ugh. I can't explain it."

Urian burst out laughing. "You're funny when you get flustered."

I stuck out my tongue like a child would. Urian and I had had a lot of time to talk. Ash had left a couple days ago and had yet to return.

"If you're not careful, I'll cut that tongue out."

I did it again to get rile out of him. When he rolled his eyes, I just laughed.

As the days progressed, it was getting easier to come to terms with my situation. Although, I was still confused as to if I was alive or dead. I felt like me, but…something was missing.

"So, does it always feel weird?" I asked, as I sat up from the couch I had been laying on.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm," I pondered for a moment. "I feel…empty somehow."

Urian grunted. "Not having a soul will do that to you."

I gasped. "Say what?"

Urian glanced in my direction. "You didn't know?"

I shook my head.

"Seriously? You didn't hear Artemis say "Pledge your soul for all eternity."?"

"Well… yes, but I thought it was figurative."

He shook his head in disbelief. "When she touched you, right before you came back to this world; did it feel like a huge electric shock?"

I nodded. It was one of the most unbearable pains ever.

"She took your soul. It should have left a mark."

I frantically pushed back the sleeve of my shirt to reveal my right shoulder. Low and behold, there was a mark. It looked more like a tattoo. A double bow and arrow.

"What the hell?"

"That's the Dark Hunters symbol. Every one of you has it. You must keep it hidden though; to get the jump on your target."

I kept staring at the mark. The realization hit me. What have I gotten into?

A loud thump interrupted my thoughts.

Ash stood near a long oak table with a roll of leather.

"You have to start somewhere."

He unrolled the leather to produce an array of weapons. Swords, in all sizes and colors; guns; and an assortment of what looked like torture tools.

I got up and wandered, hesitantly, over to the table. My eyes slide over the tools.

"What are these for?" I looked up at Ash.

"Pick one. Whichever one feels right. Then we can get started on training."

"Any?" My eyes once again, slipped over the metal.

Ash nodded and stepped back.

Taking a deep breath, I laid my hands on the table. I'd never even picked up a gun before, but something was nagging my gaze away from them and towards the more ancient looking weapons. In the corner, it held collection of small throwing knives, spears and chains. One in particular caught my eye.

"What's this?" It looked like two gold and silver triangles, with silver chains hanging off the ends.

"Χέρι των θεών….Hand of the gods." Ash said.

For some reason I was being drawn to them. When my fingers touched them, it was like a breath of fresh air. A sudden chill swept the room.

I looked at Ash and he nodded. As soon as I picked up the chains, it was if they came to life. They grew hot and shot out; coiling around my forearms and locked into place. I shriek and tried to shake them off, but they were firmly in place.

"Why did they do that?" I gasped. The metal began to cool off.

Ash took my arm. "They know warriors. They only do that when they feel are touched by some worthy. "

"I don't know whether to be honored or terrified." Maybe I could think of it as jewelry?

Ash rolled up the rest of the weapons. "Get rested. I've held of Artemis as long as I could. She will be coming for you."

My stomach dropped. "When?"

"Soon. She has a habit of popping in at random, so be prepared."

I nodded. The reality of the situation, was approaching faster than I liked.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** _Hey guys! I am getting into this story, so I really hope I can update (at the very least) once a week. My work schedule is becoming more and more cluttered, so I will hopefully be able to make time for my story. I am so looking forward to Styxx coming out in September (my birthday month! Yay!) I'm going to get it as a present to myself. Thank you to my new follower, LEXA14. As always, all DH characters belong to Mrs. Sherrilyn Kenyon and all A/C are mine :) enjoy!_

It had been a week since Acheron presented me with my weapons. I was growing accustomed to their weight on my arms. We had a vigorous training schedule; wake up at dawn, practice kick boxing, specialized weaponry combat, self defense and one on one combat, meditation (which I didn't really understand, but he said it would help), and to top it off, stealth.

I had a lot of cuts and bruises to begin with. Urian thought my fighting ability was laughable.

"Come on! I've got barely even a scratch on me! You fight like a girl." He would shout.

What does he expect? I've never fought before.

"You've got no passion. They're going to cream you! Put some fire into those punches. You gonna to let them destroy humanity? Think about your mother. She'd be disappointed in you."

I snapped. Jumping and twisting to the side, my right hand shot forward and the golden claw shot out, hitting Urian straight in the chest. He shot back about five feet and landed on his back. He just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. I creeped over to see if he was still breathing.

Urian let out a long breath and laughed, "There you go."

"There I go? I nearly killed you!"

"Darlin', you can't kill me that easily." He got up and dusted himself off. "Although," He coughed, "you got one hell of a shot."

That gave a little spring in my step as I went for a towel.

"Don't get cocky." I heard him mumble.

I laughed and sat on the ground. "Do you think these will ever come off?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe, you never-"

"ACHERON!."

A great booming voice interrupted. It was loud enough to shake the entire building.

Urian rolled his eyes. "Bitch goddess has arrived. Better get moving."

I followed him out of the room and down the hall. We headed towards the throne room, which now sounded like there was a war going on.

"Artie, calm down."

"I will not...how does it go, "Cool my airplanes!" I want what is mine."

"Cool your jets. Damn Artemis, learn how to speak."

"Do not take that tone with me, I am a goddess."

Acheron sighed heavily. He looked like he was getting a head ache.

"Does she mean me?" I whispered to Urian.

Artemis's head whipped around in my direction.

"Ahh. Look who the tiger brought in."

Acheron rolled his eyes and shook his head. I stepped around Urian and walked a couple steps forward.

"Hello." I said tentatively.

She gave me and up and down look, and sniffed. Annoyance crept up on my face.

"They are becoming more frequent in New Orleans. I've arranged an attack. She needs to be there." Artemis said with a sneer.

"She's not ready." Acheron said.

"No matter. She can learn quickly or die trying." Artemis's smile was like the Cheshire cat.

A chill ran down my spine. It was time to face my reality as a Dark Hunter. I couldn't hide forever.

"It's okay, I can do it." I said to Acheron.

He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. He really didn't have a choice and neither did I .

"Be ready within the hour Dark Hunter, or I shall smack you where you stand."

"Strike. The word is STRIKE." Acheron almost bellowed.

With a delicate lift of her shoulder, Artemis disappeared.

"Well," Urian laughed, "that was entertaining.

**AN:**_ I'm sorry this was really short, but I promise you, there is a storm a brewing. Stay tuned. Every review counts! I read them all :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I know it's been a few days, but I really needed just a couple of days to relax. I've been working a lot, so a little time off to sleep and think about plot twists is a good thing. As always, all DH characters belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon (wish I was smart enough to come up with them….oh well lol) and all AC are mine. Enjoy!_

The prospect of a fight was not as appealing as it sounded. My anxiety levels had reached their limit, in the hour Artemis had given me.

Urian was like a kid on Christmas.

"Remember all the moves I taught you; left hook and right kick."

"I would have thought you'd be upset that I am fighting your own kind." I said skeptically.

He shrugged. "Let's just say, that I was never really close with my own."

We had been waiting in the parlor for Acheron, for close to an hour. After Artemis had disappeared, he left swiftly and told us he would be back. I began pacing, trying to get rid of my nervous energy.

"What's taking him so long? Why did I agree to this? Why didn't I just die like I was supposed to?"

Urian rolled his eyes, "Why, why why. Life's greatest question, left unanswered. Would you quit that? You're going to burn a hole in the rug."

I sighed and sat down. I needed to calm down.

"I've never been in a fight. The most I've ever done was throw some sand at my cousin in a park. Now I am expected to be a trained killer….only after a week. I don't think I can do this…"

I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

"Well, think about this, "Urian said quietly, "you're a lot more powerful than you ever were. You're not human anymore. You're a lot harder to kill. Just keep moving and you'll be fine."

I looked up as Ash walked in, "I hope you're right."

"It's time."

"We've gotten reports that this is a hunting ground for a group of Daimons." Ash reported.

We were standing outside what looked like a Goth club. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Here." Ash handed me a wallet. I raised an eye brow.

"ID. you're going to need it, for when you go in. "

"Oh." I tucked the small leather wallet into my back pocket.

"Good luck." He said stepping away.

"What? You're not coming with me?"

"I can't, but I won't be far away, if everything goes to shit."

I glanced towards the entrance. "But…"

When I turned back to where he had been standing, he had vanished. I was left alone.

_What am I going to do?_

I hugged myself. The feeling of the chains wrapped around my arms, underneath my shirt, gave me a little comfort.

_I can do this. I may have only had a week, but I am a badass._

Marching up to the door, I showed my ID to the bouncer and walked in. Much like the bar I had visited on my birthday, it was stuffy, small, crowded and easy to spot Daimons.

Quickly doing a perimeter scan, I couldn't see any. The clock above the dance floor indicated that it was only 10 p.m. Still enough time for them to show up. I sat down at a small, secluded table in a back corner of the club. Wannabe Goths stood around, drank and danced. The music wasn't to my taste, but it was bearable. I was beginning to feel uneasy. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to kill a Daimon in such a public place. I needed to devise a plan to get them out of here. I didn't have much time, when I saw three tall, blond men enter the club. They were like a beacon for Dark Hunters. I shrunk down in my seat and began to fiddle with my chains. They were slim enough to conceal under my clothes, but strong enough to hold the pyramids weight. The two golden pyramids, while dormant, looked like rings to the naked eye. I wondered if they were ever going to come off.

I stayed in my seat to see what they would do. So far, they looked like a group of college buddies, just hanging out. I knew better.

"Hopefully this goes smoothly." I muttered.

After about fifteen minutes of watching, they began attracting the attention of a group of young Goth girls. Talking turned to drinking, drinking turned to dancing, and when dancing turned to them leaving in a hot and heavy hurry, I shot up from my seat. This was my chance.

I hung back a bit, so as to not raise any suspicion from them. I continued following them for a couple of blocks, until the party of 4 (3 Daimon, 1 stupid woman) turned off the street down an alley way. Why did they like alley ways? As quietly as I could, I stuck to the shadows and observed.

They had all stopped near the far wall of an old warehouse. The three men surrounded the petite brunette. When her seductive smiles, turned to grimaces of horror, I knew I had to act.

"An alley? Seriously? You'd think you'd be able to come up with something classier."

The three of them whipped around to look at me.

"Shit. It's a Dark Hunter." One of them swore.

I let my smile beam. "Were you expecting the tooth fairy?"

"You look small enough to be one." One of them sneered. "Raq'vin take care of the little chit."

The shortest of the three cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure."

I took the crouched stance that Urian had showed me and balanced myself. He attacked with a lung, but I had been expecting it. I quickly danced to the side and swung my right arm. My fist came into contact with his side with a satisfying crunch.

"Ahh!" He screamed.

His outcry caused the other two abandon their soulful meal and turn towards me. Their fangs bared, they both attacked. I held off one, but then other sent me flying. Quickly recovering, I sprang up to face my attackers. The three Daimons recovered and tried to flank me. When the shorter one rushed towards me, I shot out my left hand and my chains came to life; the pyramid opening to form a sharp claw. It hit the Daimon square in the chest and it exploded in a cloud of gold dust. The other two gasped in shock and fear, while I gasped in amazement.

NOW, I felt like a bad ass.

Their leader shrieked in anger and flew at me. I countered with my own rush and we collided. Tumbling to the ground, I got the upper hand and sat astride his chest. He began to claw wildly at my face, landing a few blows here and there. I took a slim dagger from my back pocket and plunged it into his chest. I suddenly found myself on the floor, covered in dust.

Two down, one to go.

I looked up in the direction of the last Daimon. He seemed to be in a daze. Our eye contact broke him of his spell, as he leapt up and turned to flee. My right hand shot out and the pyramid once more, sprang to life. It shot out and landed a blow to his back. He screamed and fell onto his back. I leapt up and plunged the dagger again. Like his brothers, he exploded.

My breath came in short, rapid, spurts.

_Holy. Shit._

I had just done what I had once thought impossible. Adrenaline still rushed through my veins as I sat there, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

I had forgotten about the brunette. I turned to see her huddled in a corner, with her arms wrapped around herself. She let out an ear piercing scream. I quickly jumped over to her and put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh!"

She continued to scream.

"Hey! Stop it." I looked her in the eye. "You need to calm down."

When our eyes met, it was like she had been put in a trance. She immediately calmed down and stopped screaming.

"Ok. I'm going to take my hand away, but you can't scream, ok?"

She said nothing, so I slowly took my hand away from her mouth. She just stared at me, transfixed. A little confused I asked her, "What's your name?"

"Tracy." Came the numb reply.

What was wrong with her. Maybe she was under the Daimons spell still?

"Ok Tracy. You are not going to remember anything of this. You left the bar, because you were feeling sick. Now you're feeling better and are going to go back and party with your friends ok?" She nodded slowly.

I got up from my crouched position and wandered over to one of the piles of dust. It amazed me that they didn't leave any blood behind. Even the dust was starting to evaporate.

"Hey! Are you sick too?"

I peered over my shoulder. Tracy had gotten up and walked over to me.

"I tend to party to hard, " she laughed. "I needed some air. I think I might go back now…hey, what's with all the glow powder?"

"Um," I stalled as I glanced down at the Daimon remains.

"Looks like you partied to hard at Mardi Gras, the way you're covered in that stuff. Take it easy!"

With that she walked out of the alley and back towards the bar.

I sat there, dumbfounded.

"Mind control. That's a new one."

I looked up as Ash stepped from the shadows. He looked around at the alley way and then walked over to me.

"Not bad for your first hunt, rookie. Maybe a little dramatic, but what isn't these days."

I stood up and flexed my arms. "These things came in handy."

Ash grunted, "I think it's best if we get out of here. Enough action for one night. No use looking for a bigger fight when you're tired."

I rolled my shoulders. He was right, I was tired.

"Come on. Let's go to Sanctuary and meet with your Squire."

"Squire?"

Ash grinned. "You're personal headache."

**A/N**_ Ta da! Her first Daimon fight is done! I really hope you guys liked it. As I side note, Alex's weapons is my own little tribute to the God of War series (seriously in love with those games!) I hope I didn't keep you readers in suspense for too long. I love reading reviews ^.^ so please feel free!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**_ Hey guys! It's been a while and for that, I apologize. I am currently working on two stories: this one and my Predators one (if you haven't read it, I encourage you to :) ) I've been having some writers block with this one, but I'm back! The usual speel; I don't own any of the DH stuff, but I do own my own characters. As always, enjoy!_

I didn't Acheron was serious about the "personal headache" until I met my Squire.

"So basically I will be at your beck and call 24/7."

My squire's name was Melody. She was a tall, muscular woman (looked like Army Barbie if you asked me.) Her blond hair was swept back in a tight bun, she wore a no nonsense leather jacket, over a white tank top, with black cargo pants. Her brown eyes, She looked like she was ready for boot camp.

"Right." I said meekly. I could tell it was going to be a while before I felt comfortable around her. She reminded me of one of my grandfather's old friends. Mean, strict woman.

"My job is to make sure you're safe while you sleep and I will guard your residence with my life." She did kind of a short head nod, to emphasize her point.

I smiled, while I silently groaned on the inside. She took her job, way to seriously for my liking, but what could I do?

Acheron had taken me to a bar called Sanctuary. It was supposed to be some sort of safe haven for other worlders. I guess I was known as one too. At least they had a sense of humor. We were greeted at the door by a big, burly blond dude. He was sporting a "Sanctuary" T-shirt, with blue jeans and biker boots. He nodded to Acheron and, pushed a button. When we got inside, "Sweet Home Alabama," was blaring through the speakers. It looked like everyone had heard it way too often, as there was a collective cringe. We were seated in a back corner booth, where Melody had been sitting waiting.

"So," I said, running my hands through my tangled hair," How long have you been a squire?"

She visible inflated. "I've been trained for this position since I was a child. I take my life very seriously; with honor and respect."

"Ok. Were your parents Squires?" I asked, taking a sip of my water.

"My whole family. It's a tradition."

"Oh." I stated simply, running out of conversation topics. I let my eyes wander over the bar and its patrons. My heart ached for simpler times; when I could go out with friends, party my ass off and, just let loose. The realization that I could never do any of that stuff again hit me hard. It's not like I was a party animal; but I missed having that option.

After a couple more minutes of silence, I began to realize just how tired I was. It hit me like a wave and I suddenly became dizzy.

"Ugh." I said softly, as I rubbed my brow with my hand.

"Are you alright?" Melody asked, tensing as if she were ready for a fight.

"Just…tired." I yawned.

"You're body is becoming attuned to the sun." Acheron said as he materialized by our table. "It's a defense for Dark Hunters, to know when the sun will start coming up. New Hunters are a little more sensitive to it. We still have about four hours of darkness."

"Hmpf." Was all I could manage. Even if there were a couple more hours, my first fight was taking a toll on me. My body had developed a dull ache; like I had the flu or something.

"Come on. I'll show you your house."

"My what?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I had a house?

"For a starter. Just to get you on your feet." He headed for the door.

I got up from my seat and followed him; Melody hot on my heals. I was going to have to talk to her about that.

"You'll have time to meet everyone at the bar, once you get settled in." I had to practically jog to keep up with long strides. Melody didn't seem to mind in the least. Actually, she look exhilarated. Acheron stopped and handed Melody a small envelope. She opened it and nodded. Turning on her heal, she made her way down the street to hail a cab.

"Where is she going?" I looked up at Ash.

"To the house. She's human, so she can't teleport."

"Tel- teleport?" I stammered. It was like I was in an episode of the twilight zone.

Ash nodded, "One of the few advantages as a Dark Hunter. You have to concentrate on where it is you want to go. Visualize it and let the energy go naturally."

"How can I visualize a place I've never been?"

Ash smirked. "You can't. I'll let you "piggy back" this one time. After that you're on your own."

He touched my shoulder lightly and I felt a _whooshing_ feeling; closing my eyes against it. I knew that we were no longer in the street outside of Sanctuary. The air was clearer and it felt a lot more open. I opened one eye, and the other sprang open in shock.

We were standing on a green terrace that over looked a lake.

"Whoa." Was all I could manage. The moonlight shone off the lake, giving it a mystical sparkle. The grass, even in the dark, was luscious green color. Surrounding us on either side, were great oak trees; everything looked so tranquil…..I almost forgot why I was here. I glanced over my shoulder towards the house; did a double take and spun around. No….that couldn't be mine..

"No way. That can't be my house."

It looked like a grand mansion. The French décor siding had delicate strands of ivy growing up the sides. The roof had a dark and simple shingled effect. I looked like royalty should be living there.

"How am I going to pay for it?" I wondered aloud.

"You don't. " Ash stated simply. "It had belonged to another Dark Hunter, but he had to….ah…be relocated."

I cocked my head to the side and looked up at him, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't, I simply shrugged and continued to evaluate my new dwellings.

"Go on inside, the sun will be up soon, so it's better to get acquainted with your new stuff. Melody should be here by sunrise."

I nodded and glanced around the terrace again.

"So is it really just me…." When I looked back, Ash had disappeared. He seemed to have a knack for doing that.

Shaking my head, I made the trek up the stone steps towards the French styled mansion…corrections _MY_ French styled mansion. It's crazy, but I kind of liked it. I surely didn't make up for the fact that I was going to be living the rest of my life at night and in total chaos and confusion, but it was like a little silver lining.

Reaching the massive iron and maple front door, I squeezed the handle and it let in with a _whoosh. _

"Holy. Crap."

The outside had been pretty…but the inside was magnificent. The stairway split off into two; one of each side of the parlor. The stone was a rich cream colored marble, with twisted iron bars leading up the steps. The walls a softer cream color, with white borders. It was like it was something out of a magazine. Shutting the front door, I made my way into the opening to my right. It opened up to a magnificent kitchen; with stainless steel appliances, dark marble counter tops and dark wood cabinets. It had a large island that stood in the middle, with bar stools off to the left of it. Taking a seat, I let my head fall to the smooth surface and wrapped my arms around my head. I took a deep sigh, letting the events of tonight run through my mind.

Had I really killed someone? I'd never been a violent person….but when I saw those three….men/things attacking another woman…just like me….it got my blood boiling. For now…it was nice, just to be able to sit here, in the quiet of my new kitchen. I guessed that the sun was starting to come up, as my eyes began to feel heavier and heavier. Lifting my head, I spotted a nice, big, fluffy couch that was set across from a mega sized big screen TV. I slowly made my way over to the couch and plopped down. Relishing in the lushness of it, I wrapped myself in the blanket that had been draped over the side. Sinking down, I let my exhaustion take me into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N** _So I know there wasn't a tone of action in this one, but I thought I should give her a rest lol for the real fight is coming up (evil author laugh) (Clearing throat) anywhoo! I love getting feedback and every favorite means the world to me! Hugs!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** _Holas! I know I haven't been updating this as frequently as my Predators fan fiction, but I am still working on it! I haven't forgotten :D I've had some writers block with this chapter (so don't kill me, ok?) All rights of the Dark Hunter series goes to Sherrilyn Kenyon (such a smart cookie, she is) All of the story line and OC's are mine. As always, enjoy!_

I was awoken to the feeling of fire on me foot. I screeched and pulled my foot out of the sunlight, which was streaming through an open part of the window. I was momentarily distracted, when Melody flew over the couch to shut the rest of the blinds .

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. I should have been more vigilant. I am sorry master. Please forgive me!" She sputtered as she fussed over my burned foot.

_Wait, what?!_

"Did you just call me master? _MASTER?_" Horror filled my face and voice.

Melody lowered her head, as if she was afraid to look me in the eye. I sat stunned into silence, as she stared down at my feet.

"Ok. Let's get one thing straight." Her head snapped up, as if she were awaiting punishment.

"I am no one's master. Not yours, not anybody's."

Melody gave me a pitiful perplexed look at my outburst.

"I live to serve my Dark Hunter." She said quietly as she lowered her head again.

My anger snapped. "You are not a slave and I am most certainly not a slave driver. You're a human being, for god's sake… We work together….that's it! No ownership here. You're your own woman!" I took a deep breath as my head began to swim. How long had I been asleep?

Melody remained silent, as if I had insulted her. With my anger spent, I leaned down and grasped her hand that was still on my foot.

"Melody." I waited until she looked at me again. "I don't know how you were treated by other Dark Hunters, but I am not like them. You're not a slave, alright? You're….my friend." I had decided that if I was going to be living with this woman, why not make friendly? Although it would take me a while to adjust to her presence, I felt it was a step in the right direction.

I thought that I had added insult to injury, when Melody burst into tears. I had no idea what I had said to cause such a reaction…I was just trying to be nice. I patted her hand in comfort, as her shoulders shook from the sobs.

"It's ok. I'm sorry Melody. I didn't mean…"

She lunged up and gave me a fierce hug. I was so taken aback, that my hands were raised up in defense. She continued to sob on my shoulder as I awkwardly patted her back and said, "There, there…"

After a couple of minutes, she pulled back and wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hand.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. Nobody has ever been s-s-so nice to me." I'd never thought I would see a military woman cry. When she looked like she might cry again I quickly said;

"Really? Don't cry! I wasn't trying to make you sad!"

She smiled through her tears. "Thank you. Thank you." She stood up from where she had been sitting on the couch and straightened herself, back into her military like stance. "Now let's see about fixing that foot!"

I glanced down at my right foot; it looked like it had a sun burn on it, but I could already tell it was healing fast. "Don't worry about it. It's already healing." I was amazed that it didn't hurt anymore. In just a few short minutes, it had gone from feeling like it was on fire, to a sunburn, and now it was just a dull ache. "Do all Dark Hunters heal this fast?"

Melody gave me a small smile and shrugged. "From what I've been taught, it depends on how old they are and the condition of the injury."

I shifted from my laying position to sitting and swung my legs down the couch. I clutched my head when a wave of dizziness washed over me.

"Ugh...Will this ever go away?" I asked, as I held my head again.

"Oh geez! It's like all my training flew out the window. You're probably still really tired. The sun is up, so there for you aren't supposed to be up." Melody offered her hand to me. "Come on! I'll show you your room!"

I gratefully took her hand to stand up and followed her out of the living room. We ascended the grand stair case (I was careful to not touch any of the spots that had sunlight shining on them) and down towards a dark hallway. I was glancing around; trying to take in the beautiful décor of the house, but the dizziness was making it difficult. Melody stopped at the very end of the hall, in front of two large, heavy looking, dark wood doors. There was a combination lock on it.

"The code is 1,2,3,4 for right now. You can change it when you feel like it." After she punched in the code, the doors opened up with a _whoosh_. Melody moved to the wall to the right of the doors and pushed a slider bar up, far enough so that the room was filled with soft light. The room was a soft peach color, complete with a soft white carpet. It looked like there was a big bay window on one side of the room, but it was currently sealed shut by a great metal gate. There wasn't any pictures or paintings on the wall; simple, plain and elegant. My eyes zoomed in on the king sized 4 poster bed that was against the far wall.

"So you should have everything you need. Bathroom is off to the right there, through that door." Melody went to the door and opened it for my inspection. The bathroom was fit for a queen. Green colored stone adorned the floor, the wall tiles and counters. The rest of the walls were a dark grey color. There was a four clawed tub, a glass shower and a washing basin. I could get used to this.

After I had done my walkthrough, I opened another door and stopped dead in my tracks.

"No way…" I said, stunned.

A walk in closet; I couldn't believe how big it was. It was bigger than my whole apartment!

"Thought you'd like that." Melody said from behind me. She had a smirk on her face. "It's empty right now, but once you get some funds, I will be more than happy to fill it for you." So army Barbie likes to shop. It was nice to see a human side of her. I returned her smile and shut the door; my eyes lingered on the bed.

Catching my gaze, Melody chuckled. "You must be tired. I will leave you alone. If you need anything, just give me a shout!" She seemed to have softened up quite a bit from when I first met her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. She still was a headache though.

Melody quietly closed the big doors behind her, the lock click softly as they were shut. I sighed and stretched. I walked over to the bed, not bothering to take any of my clothes off and fell into the softness, wrapping myself in the blankets. I let out a satisfied sigh and let myself drift off to sleep.

There was a great crash, that jolted me awake. With my heart in my throat, I lurched out of bed and wrenched open the door. It must have been close to nightfall, as I had a lot more energy and the dizziness was gone. I quickly made my way downstairs and off towards the left, into a room I had never seen before. Melody was standing in the center, with a shocked look on her face. This was I think a rec room… with a bar and what was once a pool table, which was now crushed under a…

"Holy fuck, is that a chest?" I couldn't believe my eyes. I walked over to it and opened the lid. I was surprised my eyes didn't pop out of my head.

The inside was filled with jewels and gold coins. I had never seen so many shiny things in one place.

Somewhere behind me, Melody's cell phone began to ring. While she answered it, I let my fingers run over the treasure. I had to pinch myself; it was like it was right out of a pirate movie.

"Umm, Alex? It's for you." Melody said, handing me the phone.

I raised my eye brow at her and she just shrugged.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"Do you like the way Artemis pays her employees?"

"Huh?" I didn't recognize the voice.

"I am assuming you got the chest? Artemis isn't up to date with today's currency."

I blinked rapidly trying to gather my thoughts. "Who is this?"

A chuckle came from the other end. "The names Ryan. I handle the entire Hunter's salary stuff. You wouldn't believe how many calls I get about broken furniture, from Artemis's deposits."

"Ok," I took a deep breath, "How did you get this number?"

Another chuckle, "Ash contacted me this morning; said that I should call you about the jewels and stuff. So basically I will arrange for it to be picked up and be transferred into currency you can use. Can't exactly go into a Wal-Mart and expect them to except a golden crown for your undies."

I giggled; my previous fear evaporating.

"I'll have someone come pick it up and clean up the mess, before sunset tomorrow."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Nice meeting you…"

"Alex." I offered.

"Alex. Hope to talk to you again. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Melody. "At least some people in this screwed up world are nice."

Melody shrugged and looked at the chest. "I really liked that pool table."

I looked over at the shards of wood and green turf that littered the floor. I may have a dangerous life ahead of me, but at least it pays well.

**A/N **_I hope this one wasn't too slow for you guys! There will be lot's of action in the next one, I promise! As always, I really appreciate feedback (whether it's good or bad)!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **_Hey weirdos! I'm having a little bit of writers block with this one, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. All rights go to Sherrilyn Kenyon, but Alex is mine :) As always, enjoy!_

The next few weeks seemed to zoom by. I had met a lot of people and been to a lot of places; but what made me confused, was the fact that I'd hadn't met another Dark Hunter.

"It's kind of like a security measure, " Melody said over coffee. We'd learned to live a comfortable life together. Each having their own personal space; but it was nice to have someone to talk to.

"Okay? Why would they need that?" I sipped my coffee; cream and double sugar, just the way I liked it. I had come to learn that I didn't require food or drink anymore, but I liked my old habits. I'd held onto them with all that I had.

"I guess they are afraid of an uprising; Dark Hunters against the gods." She shrugged nonchalantly.

I shook my head. "How am I able to talk to Ash then? Isn't he a Dark Hunter as well?"

"Well yeah, "Melody cocked her head to the side, "but he's like _THE_ Dark Hunter. He was the first….maybe they made that rule after he became one?"

I shuddered to think of what brought that rule on. In my short time as a Dark Hunter, I had come to realize that almost everyone I met had a chip on their shoulder; Artemis especially. Even though I rarely saw her, there were whispers about her taking her temper out on some poor, unfortunate soul. Glancing up at the clock, it was almost 12:30.

"Damn, better get ready." I got off the bar stool and wandered back upstairs to my room. Ash had called my cell phone earlier and had "requested" I make myself present in the French Quarter this evening. Apparently this was a college party time and there was the potential threat of more Daimons skulking around than usual. There's something about drunken 20 something's that really gets the fangs going.

My room was beginning to feel like my room. I had begun to acquire an array of different movie posters (Melody was great at finding them at garage sales.) They decorated the bland walls, and gave the room an appearance of a used movie store. I walked over into the walk-in closet, which was now starting to look like my own personal clothing store. While I wasn't so organized, Melody had color coordinated each piece and had everything lined up perfectly. I made my way to the back of the closet and pressed a small button on the wall. There was a soft hiss, as a secret compartment opened and spread out, to reveal my weapons. There was an assortment of small blades, which were easily hidden under clothes; varying sizes of guns (although I really hoped I never had to use them). While all of these were useful, I still depended on the chains that were currently attached to my arms. It would seem that they were going to be there for a while; if not, forever. I had tried unwrapping them, only in succeeding to break some of my nails. They weren't annoying by any means, but they sure were going to make going through an airport a bitch.

I quickly put on black yoga pants and a simple black tee. It was simple, but it allowed me to move. Plus, as Urian had told me, black is the new badass.

Thinking of Urian made me smile. He might have been an asshole, but he taught me the basics to survival as I had entered my new life. It made me kind of sad that I hadn't heard from him. Shaking my head, I clicked on some leg straps that would hold my throwing knives more discreetly. Leaving my arms bear (save for my chains); I felt better knowing that I had the weapons. This disturbed me…I had never been a violent person; usual the very thought of weapons made me cringe. Now, as I stood looking at myself in the floor length mirror, there was an eerie sense of calm that washed over me, as I could feel the weight of the metal attached to my legs. I quickly finished getting ready, by putting my long blonde hair up in a pony tail, and reaching for my leather jacket. It had become my favorite accessory; with its worn black leather and silver buckles. It was more of a half jacket, as it only came down to the middle of my back.

"Melody, I have to get going." I said, as I reached the bottom of the grand stair case.

"Ok. I'll be out and about; I have a squire meeting, so I probably won't be back until mid morning tomorrow." Melody paused, "Good luck, and kick ass!"

I smiled. Melody wasn't so stuck up and it was a nice change. I was starting to think of her as an actually human, instead of a military robot.

The cool caressed my skin, as I made my way towards the garage. One of the perks of being a Dark Hunter, I had come to learn, was all the toys that came with it. I punched in the code, and the door began to rise. I couldn't help but grin. There sat, my cherry red 2013 Audi R8. I'd never owned my own car before, so this was a real treat. Opening the door, I slid into the leather seat and started it up. The engine purred to life and it glided down my drive way. My home wasn't far off from downtown, but navigating through the bustling crowds, proved to be more of a headache than I had anticipated. I finally was able to break free and drive down to the French Quarter.

"Okay. I need to find a safe spot."

One of the things I had learned was to park my car in a dark spot. I had gotten my car with tinted windows (almost completely blacked out), in case of a sun crash emergency. Although my foot had healed quickly, I didn't want a repeat of the burning sensation.

After about a half hour of driving around, I found a well shaded spot and put my car into park. I got out and made my way back towards the heart of the French Quarter. I knew the parties were in full swing; by the way the music seemed to drift through the night air. Looking around, I thought I would have no trouble fitting in; there seemed to be a Goth theme going on; I think it was all the attention Anne Rice created with her books. Tall men, decked out in black, complete with the fake vampire teeth, chased around girls who looked like they'd rather jump them, then run away. I shook my head at the absurdity that surrounded me, and made my way to one of the local coffee shops. It was much quieter inside, with the walls acting as a muffler for the loud pounding of the music. It was a cute little place that I had spied when I had first moved here. The chairs and tables looked like they were made out of bent, rusted iron; the walls were a burnt but soft yellow, reminding me of a French vineyard. The tiled floor complemented the atmosphere with a softer, paler yellow. While I was taking in my surroundings, a waitress made her way over to me.

"Hi there! My name is Mindy. What can I get for you?"

Mindy didn't look any older than me; she had short brown hair, with brown eyes that were a bit too big for her face. She kind of reminded me of a cabbage patch doll.

"Just a coffee. Cream and two sugars."

"Coming right up!" She bounced back to the counter to place my order.

While I waited, I let my eyes wander out the window. The bars seemed to have spilled out onto the street, with wild dancers in bright costumes, entertained the rowdy crowd surrounding them. So far as I could tell, there weren't any Daimons about. My view of the crowd was momentarily blocked by two guys wearing Dracula capes and fake fangs. They leered at me and made some crude gestures; when I looked away disinterested, they moved on, to a group of giggling girls; seeing their fake teeth, made me run my tongue over my own. I was growing accustomed to the two sharp fangs that I had acquired. While I didn't drink blood (thank goodness), Dark Hunters teeth were shaped a lot like Daimons, in order to blend in better. Kind of like, knowing the enemy in a sense.

"Here ya go!"

Mindy's perky voice drew me away from my inner thoughts. I smiled up at her and accepted the coffee. I took a tentative sip, the liquid scalded my tongue. I smiled again and set it down on the table; my attention drifting back to the window.

"Not much of parties go-er?"

I looked up at Mindy. She hadn't left yet.

"Erm…no."

"That's strange," she giggled," normally everyone here is."

"Hmmph." Was my only reply.

After a couple more minutes of silence, Mindy finally drifted back over to the counter, to help a couple that had just wandered in.

I sighed. Normally I would have made conversation, but I needed to concentrate.

Sipping my coffee, the lights and sounds on the other side of the window. As 1:45am rolled around, it looked like the party was still going strong, but no other disturbances happened. I was just beginning to think of calling it a night, when I noticed a woman, in her mid thirties, stumble out onto the street. At first I thought she might have been drunk, but the way she stumbled made me look more closely at her. Her face was ashen, and her arms flailed out in any direction. She kept clingy to people, trying to get her attention. When most just brushed her off, she kept moving on to others, crying as she did. I got up from my seat, leaving a couple of bills next to my unfinished coffee and made my way out to the street. The sound was the first thing to hit me. It crashed through the streets like a raging sea. I spotted the woman again, halfway down the street. I couldn't hear her, but I could see her mouth open in sobbing screams. As I made my way closer, I could hear her a bit better.

"P-p-please! You have to help me!" She cried as she clung to a man in another vampire costume.

"Wow! You're act is amazing! Totally believable! Come here, I vant to suck your blood!" The fake Dracula laughed.

She tore herself away from him in disgust. There were blood stains down the front of her torn shirt and various spots of dirt. I took in the rest of her as I approached. There were two puncture marks on the left side of her neck. To the eye of a human, they looked like really great makeup effects; but from where I stood, I could see her blood seep through the holes. She stopped dead in her tracks as she caught site of me. She flung herself down at my feet and sobbed.

"P-p-please." She whispered.

Lifting her up, so that she was leaning on me, I guided her to the nearest building and leaned her up against the wall.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sound soothing.

She continued to sob as I waited. She plunked down onto the ground, her back against the building. Her breathing became more erratic. I crouched in front of her, and put my fingers against the side of her throat; heart rate was out of control; I knew I didn't have a lot of time.

"I need you to tell me what happened."

The woman looked up at me through half lidded eyes. She coughed, and blood came down the side of her mouth.

"You n-n-need to g-get her out of there." Her teeth had begun chattering.

"Out of where?"

Her head had begun to slump to the side.

"Hey!" I tilted her head to face me.

She blinked a couple of times and coughed again.

"22 445, 24th street." She whispered.

"What?"

I couldn't get another answer out of her, as she passed out. When I checked, she was still breathing, but I didn't know how long that would last. I whipped out my cell phone and pressed the star key.

"Hello?"

"Melody? I have a bit of an emergency."

"What?! Are you hurt, where are you?" Melody exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Listen, I have a lady here, looks like a Daimon attack. She needs an ambulance."

"Okay," her voice calmed down a fraction." Where are you?"

"She next to the French Boutique Café, do you know where that is?"

"Yes. I am sending them right away."

"Okay. She gave me an address, but I don't know what for. I need to go check it out."

"Alex, I don't think it's a good idea if you go alone…"

"I will be fine. Just make sure the ambulance is on its way."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and checked the woman's breathing again. It was slight, but it was there. I stayed a few more minutes, until I heard sirens. Making myself scarce, I melded into the shadows not far away. The ambulance pulled up and two paramedics approached.

"Looks like another drunk. Maybe another bar fight. Let's go!"

They had her loaded up and taken away. I wasn't sure what hospital, but I hoped that she would make it.

"Okay. Let's go see what was so important about 22 445, 24th street."

I turned on my heal, and was once again part of the shadows.

**A/N **_I'm sorry it's been a couple of days since I last updated! I hope you're not mad me. I thought a nice, long chapter would make up for it. I hope you enjoyed it, and please don't hesitate to leave me a review! _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**_ Hey dudes and dudettes! I am sorry it's taking me a lot longer than I had hoped to update this story. I just finished up my Predators fanfic (read it if you haven't, you might enjoy it!) and I have a new story on the go as well. I don't own any of the DH stuff; but the story and Alex are my own. As always, enjoy!_

It didn't take me long to track down where 22 445, 24th street was. It did, however, take me by surprise.

I had quickly left the loud noises and bright lights of the party goers, and made my way along the old brick buildings of downtown New Orleans. The place wasn't hard to find; the mysterious woman had left a very distinct blood trail; it wouldn't be obvious to mere human eyes, but it was like following a giant bread crumb trail for me. Excellent vision and smell had be a side perk to becoming a Dark Hunter.

I scoped out the front… It looked like an abandoned warehouse. The windows and door were boarded up, with long forgotten pieces of rotting wood. I covered my nose. There was a very distinct fish smell. I guess the building must have been used as a processing place. New Orleans had loads of them scattered around the outskirts of the city.

I pressed my back to the brick and silently made my way around the back. There must be a door or a window that I could pry open…

I finally found what I was searching for, in the form of a loosely covered side entrance. This must be where they got in and out. I pushed the wood and it came away with very little effort. I placed the plank on the side and slipped between the cracks. I turned and replaced it, covering up the fresh air of the night. Turning around again, I surveyed the interior of the building.

The air felt surprisingly heavy; dust clung to everything and the fish smell was amplified. I covered my nose and mouth with my hand. I had never really been a fan of fish…so this was like a mini hell. There were random boxes spread around, and glass littered the floor. I slowly made my way to the other side of the room. This must be a shipping/processing bay. There was a big, metal door on the other end, with a smaller door to the left. I turned the handle, holding my breath.

I quickly let it out, as the handle turned with no problem. I clenched my teeth as there was a slight creaking when I swung it open. Hopefully whatever was here was half deaf. I didn't bother to shut the door again; if this all went to shit, I needed an easy escape.

The door led to a small, dark, musty hallway. I pressed my back against one of the walls, and silently made my way down it. Even with my sharpened vision, it was difficult to see in this darkness. I fumbled, my hands brushing the wall across from me.

"Damn it." I whispered out of frustration.

I finally found another door and pushed it open. I was surprised by how relaxed their security was…they were either had very high opinions of themselves…or they were very stupid.

The next room I came upon was a lot bigger than the last. The whole room must have been two stories high, but there wasn't a floor separating them. This must have been the production room. I removed my hand from my mouth and let out a small gasp. There were very dark stains that littered the floor… I shuddered to think if it was fish blood or…human. As I made my way through the room, a sound caught my attention. It sounded like a whimper…

I quickly made my way to the other side, where there was a rickety old stair case. I quickly made my way up (hoping the whole time that it wouldn't snap). It lead to another big room…although this one was occupied.

My lip formed a silent snarl.

In the center of the room, there were three tall Daimons. My stomach tightened involuntarily at the memory of my first fight. Maybe I should call for back up….

Shaking my head, I crouched low to the ground and found my way into a dark corner. I didn't want all of them to gang up on me at once. I needed a plan.

I couldn't call anyone…I felt that I needed to prove myself. There were going to be many times that I wouldn't be able to get help. I crouched lower and listened.

"Come on man, I'm hungry!"

The smallest of the three whined. He sounded like a baby.

"Shut up, Durkson. We were told to wait and guard, until Melissa gets back. It's bad enough that we let a cattle escape…we don't need her fury again because we were impatient and ate without her."

The whiny one, Durkson, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. If I hadn't known that he could be lethal, I would have laugh at his expression.

"Quit pouting, dumbass." The middle of the three slapped Durkson on the head.

This angered him, as he let out a snarl to his older brother.

"Enough." The oldest, I assumed, of the three commanded. The other two shut up immediately.

"Durkson, you're on guard duty ; Tonio, go check on the rest of the cattle."

"Sir, yes sir!" Durkson made a crude gesture. Tonio just shook his head and shoved him.

I held my breath, as the younger two passed by my hiding place; neither looking pleased. Once they made their way down the steps, I returned my attention back to the oldest.

At first glance, he didn't look menacing; he didn't look much older than 25; he was tall (a hell of a lot taller than me, but who wasn't?), his blond hair just reached his shoulders, in wavy chunks. He looked a little different than the others. It took me a moment to realize that he wasn't as pale; his olive skin had a healthy golden glow to it. Had I been in a different life, I could have seen myself being attracted to him. I shook my head; what the hell was I thinking? He was the enemy for god's sake….

I was brought back out of my twisted thoughts, when he moved across the room. He took out a Iphone from his pocket and was dialing. I slunk a little closer, trying to catch what he was saying.

"Picked up by an ambulance?" he growled into the phone. "Where?" He clenched his jaw as he listened to the person on the other end.

"How the fuck did she make it that far?" I was surprised his iron grip hadn't shattered the phone.

"Find her. Or you'll be the one on Melissa's menu." He punched the off button. He sat down on one of the old looking chairs that faced the wall.

It was now or never.

I got up from my hiding place and I silently made my way over to him. Looking around as I went, I picked up what looked like a shattered piece of concrete. It was heavy enough to do the trick.

I grasped it tighter; I only had one shot at it. As I got a foot away from his back, my foot landed on a squeaky board. I cursed as he whipped around to look at me. His handsome face twisted in a snarl as he crouched. I didn't hesitate; I swung the concrete and let out a sigh of relief, as it connected with his head. He went flying and laid on the floor in a daze. I took the opportunity and lunged. I straddled his chest and put one of my knives to his throat. He stared up at me, his chest heaving up and down. I was momentarily struck by just how blue his eyes were. Shaking my head, I pressed down on the knife. He sucked in a breath and tilted his head away from my blade.

"Alright", I struggled to catch my breath," this is how it's going to work. You're going to tell me how many people you have here, and I won't stab you, alright?"

His eyes narrowed into a glare. I pressed the knife a little harder.

"What the hell makes you think I am going to tell you anything?" He spat at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Look at your options, dude. You can either be a big boy or tell the pretty lady what she wants…or you can be a big pile of golden dust. You're choice."

We continued to glare at each other in silence for a couple of minutes. His jaw clenched as he continued to glare up at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Alrighty then. Golden pile of dust it is." I raised the blade and placed it above where his heart should be.

He flinched. "Alright….shit. They're being kept in the load dock."

"How many?"

"Ten in total."

My eyes widened…how the hell had they been able to keep so many?

"Thank you. You've been very helpful."

I raised my knife to strike. I knew I had to end him….it was my job and he was the enemy. I looked down at his face..

His eyes scrunched tight, as he waited for the final blow. I took a deep breath…

I could do this….I could do this…..

All the Daimons that I had killed before….I had never been this close to. My fingers tensed on the knife as I hesitated.

_Damn it, Alex! He's the enemy. Just do it!_

But, I couldn't. From this close, he looked so human. I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference if I hadn't already known.

"God damn it!"

I lowered the knife and he slowly opened his eyes and grinned up at me. I swing the hilt of the blade to the side of his head, effectively knocking him out. When I made sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon, I got up and dusted myself off. I made my way over to the stairs and took a look back at the sleeping giant. He looked so peaceful….

_Stop it!_

I shook my head in disgust and made my way down the steps. I still had to be careful of dumb and dumber. I retraced my steps to the dark hallway and took a right. I found myself at the entrance of the loading dock.

It was a lot smaller than I had imagined. Like the rest of the building, it was covered in dust and muck…but this room had a distinct smell; human, must and…blood.

I peered around the corner; there were little clusters of humans scattered around. Their ages ranging from mid thirties to young children. My anger grew as my eyes drifted a small group of kids. How could they do that?

I kept to the shadows and tried to be quiet as possible, as I stuck to the shadows of the room. I still had the element of surprise, as nobody had noticed me yet. Tonio stood in the center of the room, with his arms crossed and a sneer on his face.

"Boo." He said to the closest group, causing them to jump in fear. He laughed in their faces as he moved closer.

"Hmmm. I can practically smell your fear. Go ahead and scream…I love it when you scream. It makes taking your soul that much sweeter." He sniffed for a dramatic show.

My blood boiled, as tears ran down the faces of his victims. I so wanted to strangle him right now. I slunk down behind a couple of boxes, as Durkson entered the room.

"Tonio, quit being an ass. You know how Melissa doesn't like them to have soiled themselves before she's eaten."

"Yeah, but they are just so easy to play with." Tonio leaned down and smiled at a woman. He showed her his fangs and she whimpered, turning into the shoulder of the man she was with.

"Let's have a little bite."

"Come on dude," Durkson whined, "they'll be here soon."

Tonio glanced over at him. "Yeah, but she won't miss one or two." Tonio leaned over the woman again. She began crying.

Ok, it's now or never.

I let my chains unravel a bit, and I began to swing them. When I was sure that I had enough momentum, I lashed out, shattering one of the lights.

The frightened group of humans screamed and most of them scrambled over away from the light. Perfect, now I had an area to work with.

Dumb and Dumber hissed and peered over in the direction of my strike. I silently circled around them and crouched down.

"Oh boys."

Both of them spun around. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, well. What do we have here brother?" Tonio sneered.

"Looks like Hunter trash." Durkson scoffed.

"She'll make a nice appetizer; nothing like a fresh kill to get the appetite going."

"Ugh. Just stop talking, the both of you. You're voices are annoying."

It sparked enough anger to get them to act.

Tonio lunged first. I whipped out my blade and spun out of the way, catching him on his back as he flew by. He snarled and spun back around.

"Bring it, pretty boy."

He lunged again. I tried spinning out again, but he had anticipated it and changed his course. He caught me around my waist and we flew to the floor. After a couple minutes of struggle, he managed to get the upper hand and sit on my chest. My panic began to settle in, as he wrapped his fingers around my throat. It struggled to suck in a breath, as he laugh maniacally.

"See, bitch. You are beneath me. You're blood will fuel me, even if you don't have a precious soul."

My hands flailed out to my sides, trying to grab anything. I couldn't get enough force to hit him with my chains. I had an idea. I grasped some of the dirt on the floor and flung it, at his smiling face. He jerked back with a curse and loosened his grip. I rocked by body, knocking his off. I straddled his chest and smiled.

"Who's the bitch now?"

Without a hesitation, I plunged one of the sharp pyramids, into the black spot on his chest. I hit the floor, as he burst into dust.

I whipped around, as an angered outcry sounded behind me.

Durkson kicked me in the shoulder and sent me flying. My breath was momentarily knocked out of me and I was seeing stars. He was a lot stronger than he looked. I shook my head and rolled to a standing position. I lunged and punched him in the face, knocking him back. He settled me with a glare and he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Bitch." He sneered.

"I've been getting that a lot."

He took out a switch blade and clicked it open. He growled and lunged again. I met him in the middle and we began to struggle. He swiped the small blade and I cringed as it sliced my right hip. I broke away and we began to circle each other.

_Shit. Shit. Ow. Ow._

I was beginning to feel dizzy. Taking a deep breath, I tried to settle myself. He didn't even look like he broke a sweat.

"You Dark Hunters a useless. What are they recruiting girl guides now?" He laughed.

"Fuck you." I snarled. Normally I was able to keep my anger in check, but the blood loss was making it difficult.

"Enjoy it now. This will be your last night."

He came at me again. I managed to punch him again and send him back. I spun and did a round house kick. Durkson flew back and froze. His face a mask of surprise…he looked down his shirt, to see a rusty piece of metal poking through. He let out one last hiss, before he exploded into a cloud of dust.

I stood there panting. It was over. I took a couple of breaths, trying to will the pain to stop. It wasn't until I heard a small voice that I remembered there were people in the room.

"Are they dead?"

I turned around and looked behind me. A small girl, maybe six years old, stood looking up at me. I crouched down to her eye level. She had dark curly black hair and huge brown eyes. She was covered in filth and her dress was torn.

"Yes he is. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Madison." She said in a shy voice.

"Hi Madison. I'm Alex. How long have you been here?"

She shook her small head. "I want my mommy and daddy."

"Alright. I just need you to sit tight for a moment, ok?"

I got up from my crouch and surveyed the room.

"Everyone alright?"

There were a couple of nods, but everyone looked a little shell shocked. I took out my cell phone from my pocket and hit speed dial.

"Ash? It's Alex. I need some help….no I dealt with it.." I looked down at my hand. Madison had grasped it and was looking around frightened.

"I could use some help."

"I'll be there."

He hung up. I was just about to call him back with address, as he flashed into the room.

I jumped a little, causing Madison's hand to tighten. I was never going to get used to that. Ash looked around the room.

"Nice."

"Thanks? I didn't know what to do about…." I let my eyes wander.

He simply nodded and went to talk to the wide eyed men and women.

"Oh shit. Ash?"

He turned to look at me.

"There's still one upstairs. He's knocked out."

He nodded and tapped his arm. His dragon tattoo began to move and suddenly a Gothic teenage girl popped out.

"Simi."

"On it, akri!" She gave me a small salute and disappeared.

I felt a small tug. I crouched down to look at Madison.

"Can I go home now?"

I gave her a warm smile. "Yeah. Let's get you home.

000000

"According to police records, she's been missing for 5 weeks."

Ash and I stood in front of the emergency entrance to the hospital.

"Damn." I said, as I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Her mother works here as an emerge doctor." Ash leaned against the building, as we surveyed the entrance.

I looked down at Madison again. I couldn't imagine what she had been through.

"Do you want me to take care of it?"

I shook my head.

"Don't take too long." He vanished.

I walked over with Madison in my arms. Leaving her out like this was risky, but I couldn't risk being seen. Just as I was setting her down on one of the chairs, she woke up.

"Where are we?" She asked in her tiny voice.

"A hospital." I stood up.

She grabbed my hand. "Don't leave." Tears came to her eyes.

I crouched down again and pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm not going far." I looked her in the eyes. "Madison…"

Her eyes got a glazed effect. I hated doing this on someone so young, but I didn't have a choice.

"Madison, you won't remember me. You got away from your kidnappers and made your way here, ok? I am your guardian angel. Okay? You are going to tell your mommy that you're alright. Can you do that for me?"

She gave a slow nod.

"Now, go to sleep." When she closed her eyes, I kissed her on the forehead and got up. I pushed the red emergency button and ran across the street. I took my place in the shadow of the alley and watched. After a couple of moments, a woman in her mid thirties came running out. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"M-Madison?" She screeched. She gathered the small girl in her arms and rocked her back and forth. My heart broke as the woman began to sob. She took the girl into the building and I sighed. I continued to stand there for a half an hour after they had entered the building. I was shaken from my zen mode when my phone rang.

"Hey! Nice job, girl!" Melody greeted.

"Yeah, thanks." I didn't feel great.

"I was supposed to let you know," She huffed, "that we have a buddy of yours at Sanctuary."

"Buddy?"

"Big, blond…has one hell of a bruise on the side of his face?"

I chuckled. "I'll be there soon."

I clicked my phone off. With one last glance at the hospital, I made my way down the alley, once again, becoming part of the shadows.

**A/N**_ I hope you liked it! It's a little long, but I hope it wasn't too boring. Please don't hesitate to leave a review!_


End file.
